Arjuna Mencari Istri
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: Special fic for NEJISASU DAY! HUMOR GAJHE, sanggupkah Arjuna mendapatkan istri hingga tiga belas! Poligami besar-besaran, sho ai, don’t like, don’t read.


**Title**: Arjuna Mencari Istri

**Author**: NejiDemon

**Pairings:** Neji/ Sasuke

**Genre**: Humor

**Rating**: T

**Setting**: Alternate Universe

**Warnings**: Shonnen Ai, **OOC yang teramat sangat parah**, etc.

**Disclaimer**: I'm going to have Neji if Sasuke doesn't have him first. Damn that cute little Uchiha. I just have the plot.

**Summary**: Special fic for NEJISASU DAY!!! HUMOR GAJHE, sanggupkah Arjuna mendapatkan istri hingga tiga belas?! Poligami besar-besaran, sho ai, don't like, don't read.

**Information **:

'Mind'

"Talk"

Mina…fic yang teramat sangat panjang, harap dibaca saat tidak sedang melakukan hal yang lain dan jangan lupa, siapkan cemilan dan tentu saja…repiu 

Enjoy…

**Arjuna Mencari Istri**

**-**Aozora**-**

###

Sasuke melotot memandang pengumuman yang ditulis oleh sekertaris kelasnya di papan tulis;

**PESERTA PEMENTASAN**

**"Arjuna Mencari Istri"**

**Panca Pandawa**

Yudistira: Nara Shikamaru

Bima: Akimichi Chouji

Arjuna: Hyuuga Neji

Nakula: Inuzuka Kiba

Sadewa: Uzumaki Naruto

**Kurawa**

Semua anggota Akatsuki

**Istri2 Arjuna**

Dewi Subadra: Haruno Sakura

Dewi Citrānggadā: Yamanaka Ino

Dewi Larasati: Hyuuga Hinata

Sasuke membaca semua nama istri-istri Arjuna hingga ke urutan yang terakhir,

13. Dewi Srikandi: Uchiha Sasuke

What the!!!

"Ga salah itu?!" Sasuke bertanya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, matanya memandang tajam ke arah TenTen, sekertaris kelas yang baru saja menuliskan namanya sebagai peserta perempuan, perempuan saudara-saudara!!! .!!!

"Aku juga maunya salah, biar aku saja yang dampingin Neji-kun, eh he he…" TenTen hanya _cengar-cengir_ melihat satu kelas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata kau-sudah-punya-Kankouro-tapi-masih-saja-suka-Neji.

"Ehem…maksud saya, tidak ada yang salah, Sasuke-kun…sudah diputuskan bersama tadi."

Sasuke mengebrak mejanya keras, "Siapa bilang?! Dari tadi tidak ada vote, kamu maju dan tiba-tiba menulis seenaknya saja!!" satu kelas memandang Sasuke takjub, kapan kau bisa melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan kontrol seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Jawabannya; jaraangg banget...

Sasuke masih memandang nyalang ke arah TenTen, membuat gadis manis itu mundur merapat ke arah papan, takut jika ada api yang tiba-tiba keluar dari iris mata Sasuke, yang entah kenapa sudah berubah merah, mirip seperti milik Kurenai-sensei.

"Aku tidak mau berpartisipasi, jadi coret namaku!!" Sasuke berujar jengkel sambil kembali duduk di kursinya, "Lagian, siapa yang seenaknya nentuin pemain, heh?!" Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi, masih dengan nada jengkel yang sama, matanya memperhatikan seisi kelas dengan pandangan mengancam.

Dari ujung ruangan entah muncul dari mana, seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya, tulisan;

'**I'm the author, any question, Sasu-chan? **

**If not, then just DO it, or I'll KILL you!!**'

nampak menghiasi kaos putih kusamnya, membuat Sasuke merinding melihat penampakan spektakuler melebihi Sodako itu.

"Takut, Sasu-chan?" terdengar suara berat di belakangnya, ugh…betapa Sasuke membenci pemilik suara itu.

"Mind your own business, asshole!!!" Sasuke berbalik dan memandang tajam ke arah pemilik suara tadi, "Dan jangan panggil aku .chan, Hyuuga bastard!!" Sasuke menekan kata-katanya, kejengkelannya berlipat saat cowok di depannya menyeringai lebar.

"Kalo gitu, gimana kalau 'Sasu-koi'? Lebih mesra, iya kan…Sasu-koi…" ingin rasanya Sasuke menjambak rambut panjang pemuda di depannya itu, lalu mendorong pemuda itu keras hingga jatuh bergedebukan di lantai, sebelum dia duduk di atas pahanya dan melakukan _lap dance_…WAAIIITTTT, WHAT THE HECK!!!

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya keras, apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Oh tidak…ini pasi karena pengaruh Aozora dan Aicchan, dua pembantunya yang pecinta _yaoi _akut dan selalu membacakan Sasuke semua doujin koleksi mereka sebagai dongeng sebelum tidur, mulai dari KakaIru, SesshyInu hingga SquallCloud, bahkan OroKabu juga ada.

'Nooo…gue normal, don't punish me, Jashin-sama…uhuhuhu…kutuk aja pembokat gue si A2 itu jadi kodok, jangan gue, gue tarlalu indah untuk jadi kodok, kutuklah daku jadi Cinderella, wait…nooo… gue gilaa, hikz.'

Neji memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama, 'Napa ni anak? Sebegitu terharukah dengan panggilan 'koi' dari ku barusan?' Neji tersenyum memperhatikan wajah bingung Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat imut itu,

'Baiklah, from now on, I'll call you Koibito, my lovely cutie mutie fruity Saskey honey bunny mammy pappy, I love Sasuke forever and ever!!!' Neji sampai mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara, menandakan kesungguhannya, tidak perduli dengan tatapan heran teman-temannya. Kapan kau bisa melihat seorang Hyuuga Neji bertingkah konyol? Jawabannya; tidak pernah kecuali sekarang.

Untuk sesaat lamanya, kelas di mana NejiSasu berada diliputi kesunyian pekat, tidak ada yang menyadari TenTen yang menempel di papan tulis bagai cicak, Chouji yang menangis karena keripik kentangnya habis ditelan Kiba sebungkus-bungkusnya, atau Shikamaru yang tertidur lelap, bermimpi dikipasi bidadari berambut pirang berkuncir empat, semua perhatian hanya tertuju pada NejiSasu yang bertingkah sangat _out of character_ hari itu.

"Ehem!!" TenTen berdehem keras, gadis berkuncir bunny itu merengut kesal saat tak satupun menoleh kearahnya,

"LOOK AT MEE!!! I'M SEKSEEHH!!!" akhirnya semua perhatian kelas beralih ke arahnya, karena TenTen menyampaikan kelebihannya mengunakan toa yang dipinjamnya dari tukang jual obat kuat yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas mereka, semua murid bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin _tu_ bapak penjual bisa _nyasar_ di lingkungan sekolah? Namun tak satupun yang bertanya tentang 'Sejak kapan TenTen seksi?'

"Jadi sudah diputuskan, ada yang keberatan?!" Sasuke hendak mengangkat tangannya, tapi urung demi melihat aura hitam kelam yang terus-menerus keluar dari gadis yang menamakan dirinya Author itu.

"Akuuu!!!" Naruto berteriak semangat, "Kenapa Neji punya banyak istri? Aku juga mau, satuuuuu ajah, plisss…" Naruto memasang _puppy eyes_ _no jutsu_ yang dipelajarinya secara illegal dari Akamaru.

"Aduh gimana yah," TenTen sok mikir, "Semua anak cewek di kelas udah dapat peran jadi istrinya Neji, aku udah dapat peran jadi bundanya Neji, udah abis Naru-chan, gomen ne."

"Yaaahhh…" Naruto mendesah panjang, "Neji curaangg~" tambahnya tak lama kemudian, mata birunya membola semakin besar, jika itu masih mungkin.

"Hn…udah ambil salah satu aja, tapi jangan yang nomor 13…" Neji yang memang akhir-akhir ini sedang terkena syndrome 'seme gentle, gak boleh bikin uke kecewa' dengan rela melepas salah satu makhluk cantik yang akan menemaninya hidup mati itu, setidaknya dalam epik Arjuna yang akan mereka pentaskan.

"Ayyeeeyyy!!!" Naruto berujar semangat dan langsung menunjuk Sakura di urutan pertama dan Gaara yang berada di urutan keenam sebagai Dewi Ulupi, lupa pada pesan Neji yang mengatakan hanya boleh memilih salah satu, terlalu _kemaruk_ ingin memiliki makhluk-makhluk indah bermata hijau.

"Dua boleh yak?" Naruto bertanya tetap dengan binar mata birunya yang menurut Neji seindah Segitiga Bermuda yang membuat siapa saja tenggelam itu.

"Iya, tapi dijaga yak?" baru selesai mereka melakukan serah terima, detik berikutnya satu kelas sudah melihat Neji terkurung dalam lilitan pasir dan jadi _sand bag_ sasaran tinju Sakura yang terlihat begitu kalap.

"SUAMI MACAM APA KAU!!!" satu kelas _sweat dropped_, tidak menyangka jika belum lagi pentas, para karakter sudah sangat menguasai peran mereka dengan sangat pronya, bahkan _Nicole Kidman_ akan berguru seketika jika melihat akting meyakinkan Sakura barusan.

"Okeh, hentikan itu Sakura, atau ku hujani tubuhmu dengan kunai!!" TenTen mengancam serius, "Baiklah, ada lagi yang ingin protes?" tanyanya kepada seisi kelas, nampak Kiba mengangkat tangan.

"Kenapa di Pandawa Lima ada Chouji? Sangat merusak pemandangan!" satu kelas mengangguk setuju, tidak perduli pada Chouji yang langsung menangis _pundung_ di pojokan.

"Hemm…kau benar," ujar TenTen menambah perih hati Chouji, "Menurut Author, alasan dipilihnya Chouji karena dia memang cocok menjadi Bima, karena Chouji suka makan seperti si Bima," nampak Chouji tersenyum lebar, air mata haru berlinang di pipinya, tapi hanya sekejap,

"Lagipula, Bima artinya **mengerikan**, makanya di pilih Chouji, ada yang mau gantikan?" satu kelas tak bersuara, yang terdengar hanya isak Chouji yang menyayat hati.

"Udah cep, cep…" Shikamaru sang sahabat menepuk-nepuk kepala Chouji, "Setidaknya, kita tetap bersama dalam suka dan duka, bro…" satu kelas bertepuk tangan menyaksikan adegan perdana Yudistira dan Bima itu.

Di bagian lain kelas itu, nampak Sasuke yang menarik nafas berat, 'Habislah masa mudaku.'

#

Akhirnya, hari yang dinanti tibalah sudah, aula utama tempat diadakannya pentas 'Arjuna Mencari Istri' terlihat sesak, semua penghuni Konaha High juga masyarakat Konaha itu sendiri nampak membanjiri tempat itu, bahkan ada yang jauh-jauh datang dari luar negeri.

Kemasyuran acara pentas itu begitu luasnya, bahkan para pemain _Manchester United_ rela berdesak-desakan dengan penonton, lupa sudah pada terror bom yang membuat mereka batal tampil melawan Konoha's All Stars di stadion utama Gelora Hokage.

Danzo yang ingin menjadi Hokage tentu saja tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu, spanduk bergambar dirinya dengan tulisan 'Vote for me in the next election of Konoha Gakure's Hokage' terpampang di mana-mana, membuat anak-anak kecil yang kebetulan melihatnya meraung ketakutan.

Sementara itu di _backstage_…

"Aduh, kembennya gak pas!" Sakura berujar pelan.

"Tahan nafasnya." Ujar Ino sambil membantu Sakura memakai kemben indah berwarna hijau dengan rajutan benang emas di sekelilingnya, rambut pinknya disanggul tinggi, kembang goyang menghiasi pinggirannya.

"Udah!" Ino berujar puas, "Kau cantik sekali Sakura, bahkan jidat lebarmu terlihat indah." Sakura hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Kau juga." di depannya Ino tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja, Ino gitu loh." Dengan narsisnya gadis berambut pirang itu berputar, rambut pirangnya yang biasa diikat ekor kuda, kini bergelung indah, tiara kecil menghiasi kepalanya, kemben ungu yang dikenakannya terlihat serasi dengan matanya yang hampir berwarna _amethyst_ itu.

"Walau begitu, aku tetap yang dipilih sebagai Subadra, istri Arjuna yang tercantik, ha ha ha…" Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang memandangnya jengkel, jangan heran dengan tingkah mereka, keduanya memang rival berat memperebutkan gelar _Miss Konoha_ tahun ini.

Di sudut lain,

"Aku malu Kiba-kun…" Hinata berujar dengan wajah memerah, selendang peraknya digunakan untuk menutup pundaknya yang tersingkap.

"Kenapa? Kamu cantik begini…" Kiba memuji kekasihnya itu, kemben biru yang melingkari tubih sintal Hinata terlihat serasi dengan warna rambutnya yang _indigo_, mata peraknya terlihat menyolok di antara warna-warna gelap itu, menambah daya pikat alaminya.

"Ki…Kiba-kun juga cakep." Kiba tersenyum lebar, dia memang merasa sangat gagah dalam kostum Nakulanya.

"Iyah, Serasa jadi raden…Raden Kiba…" keduanya tertawa riang, mengurangi demam panggung yang semakin menjadi saat waktu pentas semakin dekat.

"Kibaaa~ kita kembar!!!" Naruto berlari mendekati Kiba dan Hinata, warna pakaiannya sama dengan Kiba.

"Aku lupa nanya, kenapa kita dipilih jadi anak kembar, Naruto? Jelas aku lebih tampan darimu…" Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba pelan.

"Dasar!! Kata Author-chan, kita dipilih jadi Nakula dan Sadewa, karena kita kembaran, di muka ada tattoo, gitu…" Kiba hanya mengangguk, apa boleh buat, kekuasaan memang di tangan author kan?

Di sudut lain…

"Kyaaaa~ Gaara-chan yang paling manniiiiissss~" Temari berteriak riang ala fangirls sambil memeluk adik bungsunya.

Gaara hanya memasang wajah datarnya yang biasa, kemben merah membungkus tubuh mungilnya, ditambah buah dada palsu, membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih indah dari bentuk jam pasir, konde palsu yang juga berwarna merah bertengger anggun di kepalanya, _all in all_, seperti yang dibilang Temari barusan, Gaara terlihat SANGAT manis, membuat Sakura dan Ino tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa karena Gaara bukan seorang wanita, hingga mereka tidak perlu bersaing di pentas _Miss Konoha_.

"Nah, ayo dilepas gentong pasirnya, seorang puteri dari kerajaan _Nagaloka_ tidak membawa gentong pasir ke mana-mana." Temari mengulurkan tangannya hendak melepas gentong pasir Gaara, tapi urung saat dilihatnya pasir sudah mulai keluar mengancam.

"Ya sudah, pake aja…" Temari mengalah.

Di sudut lain,

Itachi melirik ke arah Temari yang tadi berteriak ala _fangirls _tentang keimutan adiknya, pemuda berambut hitam itu mendengus, "Jelas-jelas adikku yang paling OK!" Itachi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar.

"KAU YANG TERBAIK SASU-CHAAAN~" Itachi berteriak hysteria, tidak tahan untuk tidak mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya, adiknya terlihat sangat menawan.

"Huh…" Sasuke mendengus jengkel, kemben yang dikenakannya terasa tidak nyaman, "Aku tidak suka…" Sasuke berujar pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang paling rupawan, Sasu-chan~" Itachi berujar penuh kekaguman, siapa yang menyalahkannya? Sasuke yang memakai kemben hitam terlihat sangat anggun, kulit putih mulusnya mencuat _outstanding_, mata hitam beningnya menambah daya pikatnya yang memang sudah sangat dikenal oleh warga Konoha.

Rambutnya yang biasa jibrak, kini ditutupi wig panjang berwarna sama, beda dengan para istri Arjuna yang mengenakan sanggul, rambut Srikandi dibiarkan menjuntai dalam ikatan ekor kuda tinggi, beberapa kuncup melati terlihat menghiasi ikatan rambutnya, anak panah melintang di punggungnya, sedang tangannya memegang busur panah, tidak heran jika Itachi memandang sang adik berlama-lama, ditambah _brother complex_-nya yang parah, maka dia dengan segera menjelma menjadi 'Sasuke's no.1 fan!!' yang dengan bangga dideklarasikannya pada dunia.

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sang kakak yang sedang kambuh itu.

"Cantik sekali Sasu-chan…" Kisame, sahabat sang kakak tersenyum menatap adik kesayangan Itachi itu, "Kau luar biasa!" Sasuke hanya mengguk pelan, sejujurnya dia merasa kurang nyaman dengan riasan tipis diwajahnya yang menurutnya hanya membuat _Barbie _makin cemburu padanya.

Dan sekali lagi Ino dan Sakura dilanda kelegaan luar biasa, hingga keduanya sujud syukur karena mereka tidak harus bersaing dengan Sasuke, dia laki-laki!

"Wah, cantik-cantik sekali para istriku tersenyang ini." Neji sang Arjuna akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya, Itachi dan Temari yang melihat ancaman besar segera melindungi adik-adik mereka di belakang punggung.

"Aku tak pernah merestui pernikahanmu dengan Dewi Ulupi, Arjuna!!!" Temari berteriak keras.

"Dan aku juga tak pernah ikhlas kau menyentuh Dewi Srikandi, adikku tersayang!!!" Itachi berujar tak kalah keras, membuat semua orang _sweat dropped._

Neji melambaikan tanggannya acuh, "Simpan buat nanti dialognya, lagian aku cuma mau menyapa para istriku tercinta, mereka pasti berdebar menungguku." Neji berujar sambil melemparkan senyum terbaiknya, membuat para gadis lumer di tempat, dan para pria blushing-blushing parah.

"Aku memang pantas buat peran ini, akulah sang Arjuna, yang mencari cinta." Neji berujar narsis, tapi tak ada yang menyalahkannya, kenyataannya dia memang pantas menjadi Arjuna dan bersanding dengan Srikandi, ehem…

"Huh, dia pikir dia cakep…" Sasuke berujar pelan, matanya melirik ke arah 'Arjuna' dan itulah kesalahan pertamanya hari itu, karena di waktu yang bersamaan Neji juga sedang mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Dan _Kuch Kuch Hota Hai_ menjadi _back sound_ , entah siapa yang memutar lagu itu.

Neji kembali memberi Sasuke senyum terbaiknya, di ujung sana Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah merona, 'Hyuuga jelek!!!' makinya dalam hati.

Neji tersenyum dan mendekapkan telapak tangannya di dada tepat di jantung, "Ah… dia malu-malu."

Dan kali ini, lagu _Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku_ mengalun lembut.

"SIAP-SIAP!!!" teriakan Lee meyadarkan semua orang, bahwa saat yang dinanti akhirnya tiba.

#

Gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi aula utama Konaha saat tirai penutup panggung terbuka, menampakkan ke lima Pandawa sedang duduk dalam sebuah ruangan indah yang merupakan bagian dari istana _Indraprastha _yang megah.

"Arjuna adikku," Shikamaru yang berperan sebagai Yudistira berujar penuh wibawa, tepuk tangan penonton mengiringi dialog perdana itu.

"Sungguh berat rasanya untuk kanda mengasingkanmu ke dunia luar, tapi apa boleh buat," Yudistira memandang sang adik dengan ekspresi sedih, "Sumpah bahwa ananda seharusnya sudah menikah tahun lalu telah dilanggar, murka para dewa jika ananda tidak memenuhi hukuman." Tangannya terulur mengelus rambut kecoklatan sang adik yang menunduk dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ananda mengerti, kakanda…" Neji sang Arjuna membalas dialog Yudistira, gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton kembali terdengar riuh, "Ananda akan menjalani hukuman pembuangan dan mencari cinta sejati selama sepuluh tahun, ananda adalah Pandawa, " Arjuna menatap mata sang kakak, "Tak pantas bagi seorang Pandawa membuang sumpahnya."

"Oh…Anandaaa…hags hags…" tiba-tiba terdengar isakan haru Chouji yang memecah kesunyian, kembali _applause_ dari penonton terdengar, "Kanda tak rela kau pergi, ananda, sungguh tak rela…hags hags…" Chouji melap airmata buaya dari pipinya, ektingnya begitu memukau, membuat semua orang terpana tak mengira ada badak bisa nangis.

"Tak perlu bersedih, kakanda…Arjuna akan baik-baik saja," Kiba sang Nakula berujar menenangkan, "Dia akan kembali kepada kita setelah menjalani hukuman." Chouji mengangguk pilu.

"Tidak ada yang menemaniku berburu keripik kentang lagi, hags hags…" empat pandawa saling bertatapan, pandangan mereka menyiratkan hal yang sama, 'what the heck is he talking about?! gak ada dialog tentang keripik kentang!!!'

"Tidak ada yang menemaniku makan Mochi, hags hags hags…" kembali tangisan pilu Chouji terdengar, tidak perduli pada wajah pucat empat pandawa yang lain, Mochi? Dalam epik Arjuna, God!!!

"Tidak ada yang menemaniku diet lagi, hhhuuuuueeeeee…hag hags hags, ihiks…" sekarang semua pemain tahu, jika Chouji bukan lagi mengeluarkan airmata buaya, tapi airmata sungguhan, jika Chouji yang sedang menangis meraung-raung di lantai panggung adalah buktinya.

"Engg…tenanglah kakanda, ananda Sadewa akan menemanimu." Arjuna mencoba berinprovisasi, Neji mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Naruto, berharap si pirang mengerti dan melanjutkan apa yang telah dia mulai, tapi…alas…

Yang terjadi bukanlah seperti yang diharapkan Neji, bukanya melanjutkan dialog Neji, Naruto malah menatap Neji dengan mata membola sebesar pimpong.

"Kakanda Arjuna, engkau tak boleh bermain mata denganku, itu incest kakanda!!! INCEST!!!" Naruto berujar shock, bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana mungkin kakanda Arjunanya tercinta memiliki perasaan terlarang seperti itu pada dirinya? oh…kejamnya duniaaaa…

Semua pemain _sweat dropped_, tapi tidak dengan penonton, kembali _applause _terdengar bergemuruh, mereka begitu terpesona dengan wajah shock Naruto yang sangat alami.

Neji melirk ke arah Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nenas itu mengangguk, "Sudah saatnya engkau pergi, ananda Arjuna…" Shikamaru berdiri diikuti Neji, pemuda itu menepuk pundak Neji pelan, "Berhati-hatilah, doaku menyertaimu." Neji mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat kepada kakandanya.

"Ananda pergi, kakanda-tachi." Neji melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan para kakaknya yang sedang menahan kesedihan akibat perpisahan mereka, hingga akhirnya…

"JANGAN PERGI ANANDA ARJUUUNNNAAAA~" nampak Chouji dan Naruto berlari dalam slow motion, "JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMIIIII~" melihat itu Neji segera mempercepat langkahnya, keringat dingin membanjiri keningnya, Kiba dan Shikamaru bertindak sigap dengan menangkap duo pembuat masalah itu, dan menggeret mereka ke belakang panggung sebelum akhirnya menggebuk keduanya hingga pingsan.

Tirai menutup menandakan pergantian setting, dan kembali tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi tempat itu.

(Narrator) "_Dengan berat hati, Arjuna meninggalkan Indraprastha, tempat kelahirannya, tanah tumpah darahnya, menjalani pengasingannya selama sepuluh tahun, hingga kakinya membawanya sampai ke sungai Gangga, ibu para sungai…_"

Suara narrator mengiringi pembukaan tirai yang kini menggambarkan keindahan sungai Gangga saat matahari hendak tenggelam_._

"Ah…sudah sejauh ini aku berjalan, tapi waktu pengasinganku belum juga habis." Neji memandang keindahan _sunset_ di depannya, tapi keindahan itu terasa hampa, kerinduannya terhadap negerinya sudah sangat besar, "Balum dapat istri pulak, bagaimana inih?"

"Apa yang membuat engkau begitu bersedih, wahai pemuda asing?" sebuah suara indah membuyarkan lamunan Neji, tepuk tangan penonton begitu menggemuruh dengan kehadiran sosok yang baru saja menyapa Neji.

Pemuda bermata perak itu berbalik, dan seketika waktu seolah berhenti, sosok di depannya begitu indah, bahkan keindahan _Indraprastha _nampak sedikit suram dibandingkan dengan dewi berambut merah di depannya.

"Ah, siapakah dinda ini, yang begitu bermurah hati menyapa pengelana miskin seperti saya?" Neji bertanya lembut, sifat playboynya muncul dengan alami, membuat Sasuke meradang tanpa sebab di belakang panggung.

"Aku Ulupi, puteri Prabu Naga Korawya dari istana Nagaloka." Sang dara berujar datar, mata hijaunya memperhatkan ketampanan Arjuna di depannya.

"Ulupi? Wah nama yang unik, mirip upil, well anyway, nama ku Neji… maksudku Arjuna, nice to meet you…" Neji menunduk dan mencium punggung tangan sang putri naga,

"Adinda sangat harum, tadinya ku kira bau naga…" gadis manis di depan Neji menggeram pendek, pasir mulai berjatuhan dari guci yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Eh, ada yang salah, tuan puteri?" Neji yang memang lemah hati pada makhluk cantik, tidak sadar jika dialognya sudah rusak dari awal.

"Tidak ada…" Gaara masih memandang Neji tak berkedip, "Aku sedang jalan-jalan, nyari mangsa buat dimakan, taunya dapat kamu…"

"Ah si eneng, bisa aja…" Neji masih cengar-cengir tak karuan ketika Temari muncul dan menghantam kepala pemuda itu dengan kipas raksasanya.

"Jangan kelamaan pegang tangan adek gue!!!" penonton bersorak melihat Neji yang terjungkal hingga tiga langkah akibat hantaman Temari.

"Karena kamu sudah grepe-grepe, maka kamu harus menikahi adikku!!!" Temari berujar tidak ikhlas.

"Ta—tapi saya hanya memegang tangannya, jauh sekali dari kata grepe-grepe." Terdengar pembelaan Arjuna.

"Gak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu sudah merusak adik saya, nikahi dia!!!" Temari memandang Neji galak, 'Berani sekali menolak adik gue?'

"Tapi nona, saya gak grepe-grepe, cuma megang tangan doang, kalo grepe-grepe tu gini lho." Neji mendekati Gaara dan menjulurkan tangannya hendak mendemonstrasikan apa itu 'grepe-grepe' tapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh tubuh Gaara, kepalanya sudah lebih dulu terkena hantam kipas Temari sekali lagi.

"Dasar kau pemuda mesum!!!! Nikahi adikku atau MATI? Pilih mana?!" Arjuna hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah jika nona sebegitu inginnya menjadi ipar saya," Arjuna mengalihkan pendangannya ke arah dewi Ulupi, "Lagian imut adeknya, ehehehe." dan sekali lagi kipas jumbo Temari mendarat mulus di atas kepala Arjuna.

(Narrator) "_Demikianlah, pernikahan yang agung akhirnya terlaksana, menyatukan dua insan beda dunia, namun…Arjuna masih harus melanjutkan perjalanannya, akhirnya dengan berat hati, ditinggalkannyalah sang istri tercinta._"

"Kanda pergi untuk kembali dinda, tunggulah kanda…" tirai kembali menutup diiringi tepuk tangan puas para penonton.

_Backstage…_

Neji menyambar botol air mineral dan meneguk cairan bening itu, 'Gila tu keluarga Sabaku, cantik-cantik tapi nyeremin.' Neji mengangkat kepalanya saat dilihatnya Sasuke lewat di depannya.

"Hei cantik…" Neji tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang entah kenapa memandangnya dengan ketus, saat itu Neji merasakan aura membunuh dan menoleh kesamping, mendapatkan Itachi sedang memegang parang kayu.

"Berani kau dekati Sasuke, kubuat kau melihat neraka dunia!!!" Neji hanya bisa _sweat dropped_.

Pemuda itu segera bersiap saat layar panggung kembali membuka.

(Narrator)"_Perjalanan panjang Arjuna, membawanya ke negeri di selatan, bernama Manipura, yang di perintah oleh Citrasena_."

"Wahai kau, kasatria rupawan…apa yang kau lakukan di wilayah kerajaannku?" sang parbu yang di perankan Kankouro bertanya.

"Ah, yang mulia prabu Citrasena, saya hanyalah seorang pengembara tak tentu arah, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, riasan harajuku anda sungguh mendunia."

"Ho, ho, ho…" sang prabu tertawa layaknya sinterklas, "Kau sangat pintar memuji, aku menyukaimu anak muda, ho, ho, ho…" Kankouro menepuk pundak Neji, "Karena kejujuranmu memujiku, aku hadiahkan puteriku yang paling cantik untuk kau nikahi, keluarlah Citrānggadā, aku tahu kau mengintip sedari tadi, ho, ho, ho…"

Ino keluar dengan langkah malu-malu, suitan penonton memenuhi tempat itu, dan kembali Arjuna terpikat kecantikan seorang dewi lainnya.

"Ku ijinkan kau menikah dengan puteriku, tapi dengan satu syarat…" Prabu Citrasena menatap Neji serius.

"Apa itu yang mulia?" Arjuna bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari sosok menggoda di depannya.

"Kau harus sanggup menyediakan 1001 make-up dalam semalam, sanggup?" Kankouro mengucapkan kata 'sanggup' dengan gaya banci salon tulen, Arjuna menyanggupi permintaan aneh sang mertua, dan pernikahan merekapun berlangsunglah.

(Narrator)"_Namun, manisnya rumah tangga keduanya tak berlangsung lama, Arjuna kembali meninggalkan sang istri tercinta, demi memenuhi hukuman yang di tetapkan para dewa atasnya, hukuman mencari istri hingga tiga belas!_"

Kembali latar berganti, dan kini kerajaan Prabasa menjadi tujuan Arjuna berikutnya.

"Ah…sunyi, gak ada cewek cakep lagi." Arjuna memandang sekelilingnya.

"Ah, kanda sungguh buta, tak melihat ada diriku di sini." Arjuna berbalik dan sekali lagi dewi cinta menembakkan panah asmara ke jantung Arjuna, di depannya, berdiri Dewi Subadra yang sangat rupawan, rambut merah mudanya terlihat indah di bawah pantulan sinar bulan.

"Maafkanlah kelancangan mata kanda yang tidak tahu menilai rupa," Arjuna mulai melancarkan aksi pujangganya, tanggannya terulur dan mengecup punggung tangan Subadra mesra.

"Dimaafkan," Subadara berujar sambil tersipu melihat ketampanan sang Arjuna.

(Narrator) "_Demikianlah pertemuan pertama Arjuna dan Subadra, tak butuh waktu lama hingga kakak Subadra, Kresna merestui Arjuna untuk mempersunting Subadra, namun hukuman tetaplah hukuman, sekali lagi Arjuna dengan berat hati meniggalkan istrinya tercinta._"

Layar menutup untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Backstage…_

Neji menerima botol air mineral yang disodorkan ke padanya, "Bosan nih, kawin mlulu, capek gue."

"Makanya jangan playboy!!!" Sasuke berujar ketus, Neji sampai memandangnya bingung, namun hanya sebentar, karena senyum Don Juannya sudah merekah sempurna.

"Kau tidak usah cemburu," Neji berjalan mendekati Sasuke, tangannya terulur mengangkat dagu runcing si manis Uchiha itu, "Karena hati kanda, hanya untuk dinda Sasuke seorang." Neji menunduk hendak mengecup bibir mungil Sasuke, tapi urung karena parang yang terbuat dari kayu telah lebih dulu menghantam kepalanya.

BUUKKHH!!!

"Ouch!!!" Neji mengusap kepalanya yang hari itu sudah empat kali terkena hantaman benda keras.

"Kau pikir ancamanku angin lalu, heh?" Itachi bertanya gemas sambil mengacungkan parang kayunya tinggi-tinggi, namun sebelum benda itu kembali mendarat di kepala Neji, Sasuke sudah keburu menarik sang kakak menjauh.

"Nii-san ti-tidak apa-apa?" Neji menoleh mendapatkan si cantik lain.

"Habis ini gilaran kita menikah, kan?" wajah Hinata memerah akibat petanyaan Neji.

"Ni—nii serius? ta—tapi Kiba-kun dan sa-saya…" air mata nampak berlinang di pipi mulus Hinata, membuat Neji panik seketika.

"Hinata-hime, kamu kenapa?" Neji bertanya khawatir, di depannya Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam,

"Gomen, nii-san…tapi, tapi saya tidak bisa menerima lamaran Neji-nii…saya mencintai Kiba-kun, uhuhuhuhu…" Hinata berlari meninggalkan Neji yang terlihat bingung, berlari meninggalkan aula pementasan, lari terus ke dalam hutan lalu belok ke pantai, meninggalkan semua pemain yang langsung panik.

"Aduuh, gimana nih? yang berikutnya kan giliran pernikahan Larasati dan Arjuna?!" terdengar teriakan panik para pengurus.

"Sudah, langsung adegan Srikandi saja." Mendengar itu Neji langsung melompat sambil berteriak "YOSH!!!" semangatnya kembali muncul seratus persen, tidak dilihatnya wajah dongkol Itachi.

#

(Narrator) "_Sementara itu, jauh di negeri Pancala, seorang dewi sedang dilanda gundah gulana, Srikandi namanya, putri ke tiga prabu Drupada._"

Layar membuka, memperlihatkan seorang dara jelita berpakaian serba hitam, matanya yang juga berwarna kelam memandang tak berkedip ke arah seberang sungai, di mana nampak dua ekor kijang kencana sedang minum dengan tenangnya, diperankan dengan sangat baik oleh Konohamaru dan Hanabi yang di pinjam dari Konoha Kindergarten. Tepuk tangan penonton serasa hendak merobohkan tempat itu saking hebohnya.

"Hm…jika aku bisa memanah salah satu kijang kecana yang terkenal cepat itu, maka aku bisa memanah petir," Srikandi melepas salah satu anak panah yang ada di punggungnya, dengan gerakan perlahan gadis cantik itu menarik busur panahnya, mata hitamnya memandang tajam ke arah sepasang kijang yang tak tahu sedang diincar maut.

"Jika kena, maka itu bukti aku bisa membantu ayahanda melawan pasukan Kurawa." dan melesatlah si anak panah.

Penonton menahan nafas saat mereka melihat si kijang jantan tumbang diiringi teriakan menggelegar,

"SAKIT BUNDOOO~ AMBO DI PANNOH!!!" semua orang _sweat dropped._

Si kijang betina nampak sangat _shock_ melihat temannya tumbang, namun hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berlari pergi, nyawanya lebih penting. Kijang betina itu berlari begitu cepatnya, hingga yang terlihat hanya banyang-banyang kecokelatan.

"Hanabiiii!!! Don't leave me alooonneee, don't leave ambooooo!!!" pemain lain hanya bisa _sweat dropped_ , sementara penonton begitu terkesima ada kijang bisa _speak English _dengan logat Minang pulak, sungguh ajaib!

"Yosh!!" Srikandi berseru girang, dengan langkah lebar didekatinya sang kijang yang sedang meregang nyawa, sebuah anak panah menancap di pantat si kijang.

Srikandi mencabut panah yang menancap tak elit itu dengan kasar, membuat si kijang mendesis kesakitan, "Pantat ambo, hags hags…lukaa~ hiks." Srikandi memandang si kijang yang bisa bicara itu sesaat sebelum menancapkan kembali panah yang tadi dicabutnya ke tempatnya semula. Membuat si kijang kembali sesunggukan.

"Hm…bukan anak panahku," Srikandi menoleh ke samping kiri si kijang, nampak anak panah miliknya menancap salah sasaran, "Punya siapa?"

"Punyaku." Satu suara berat terdengar di belakang gadis berambut panjang itu, Srikandi menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut kecokelatan sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa kamu?" Srikandi bertanya ketus, membuat Arjuna tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Galaknyah…tipe aku banget!" Arjuna mengedip ganjen ke arah Srikandi.

"Kedip-kedip lagi, ku panah matamu!" nampaknya sang dewi tak main-main, panahnya sudah terpasang, siap di lepas ke arah pemuda ganjen di depannya.

"Aih, galaknya…manis deh," Arjuna memandang wajah ayu di depannya tak jemu, "Siapa namamu manis?"

"Uh, apa untungnya memberitahu namaku?" sang dara jual mahal, suara ketusnya justru makin membaut Arjuna terpikat.

"Kalau beritahu namamu, aku akan mengajarimu memanah, bagaimana?" senyum di bibir Arjuna belum juga pupus, "Gratis loh, tiga bulan kursus, dijamin bisa." Arjuna berpromosi, "Dapat sertifikat pulak, lulusan saya…pasti siap bersaing di dunia panah-memanah internasional, karena dilengkapi dengan percakapan bahasa Inggeris" Arjuna menutup promosinya dengan kedipan maut, tring!!

Srikandi menimbang sesaat, diliriknya pemuda berambut panjang di depannya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya si gadis mengangguk kecil, "Tapi awas ya, sampai aku belum bisa memanah kijang kencana dalam tiga bulan," Srikandi memasang wajah galak, "Ku bunuh kau!" Arjuna mengangguk setuju.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Srikandi yang memandangnya curiga, "Mau apa kamu?" di depannya Arjuna menyeringai tipis, pemuda itu menunduk dan tanpa ba bi bu langsung mengecup bibir mungil Srikandi, membuat mata hitam Sasuke membelalak lebar karena terkejut, 'NEJI NYIUM GUUUEEE!!!'

Di belakang panggung nampak semua anggota Akatsuki berusaha mati-matian menahan Itachi yang siap memasuki panggung dan mencincang Neji sampai lumat.

"Anggaplah itu uang muka." Arjuna tersenyum senang.

"Tadi katanya gratis!!!" Sasuke memandang jengkel ke arah Neji yang sedang senyum-senyum _hepi_, 'Ga ada lagi adegan barusan di skrip, kesempatan banget!!! Dasar Hyuuga jelek!!!' Sasuke membatin kesal.

_Dan demikianlah, hari berlalu…tanpa disadari tiga bulan telah berlalu…_

"Udah tiga bulan dan gue belum bisa manah, dasar penipuuuu!!!" Srikandi mengejar Arjuna sambil sesekali melempar pemuda itu dengan batu bata yang tadi disiapkan Itachi di belakang panggung.

"Tenang dinda." Arjuna berusaha membujuk sambil menghindar dari lemparan bata, "Kanda punya alat yang bisa bikin dinda langsung pintar manah." Srikandi menatap Arjuna sangsi, "Tapi gak gratis."

"Pelit!!!" Srikandi menjawab ketus.

"Mau gak?" akhirnya setelah menimbang, Srikandi setuju juga.

"Baiklah, aku terima demi menghancurkan Kurawa, apa syaratnya." Neji berjalan mendekati Srikandi sambil memegang _mike,_ setelah berdehem sesaat pemuda aneh itupun bernyanyi,

_Menikahlah dengan kuuuuu~_

_Bahagialah selamanyaaaaa~_

"Mau mau mau?" Arjuna bertanya pada Srikandi yang langsung muntah darah mendengar suara sumbangnya.

"Tapi alatnya harus bisa bikin aku jago manah." Arjuna mengangguk, "Tentu dinda."

Arjuna mengeluarkan secarik kain berwarna putih, "Jadi dinda Srikandi, ini namanya kantong ajaib," Arjuna memperlihatkan kantong putih kosongnya kepada calon istrinya yang terakhir, "Kanda dapat waktu bertarung mengalahkan Doraemon saat kanda berkelana ke negeri sakura." Srikandi mengangguk sok paham.

Neji memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong, dan detik berikutnya dia sudah menarik sebuah benda, "Panah Ajaiib!" suara Doraemon terdengar entah dari mana.

"Panah ini kanda serahkan pada adinda, sekaligus sebagai mas kawin."Arjuna tersenyum saat Srikandi menerima panah Ajaib dari abad 23 itu.

"Tapi kakanda Arjuna, dinda hanya mau menikah jika para Kurawa yang jahat telah dimusnahkan." Ucapan Srikandi diiringi penurunan tirai dan tepuk tangan penonton.

_Backstage…_

"Mati loe!!!" Itachi berteriak keras sambil mengejar Neji yang lari tunggang langgang, "Berani-beraninya kamu merusak kesucian bibir Sasu-chan, diieeee!!!"

"Manggil aku, un?" Deidara muncul dalam kostum Kurawanya, Itachi menggeleng kesal, "Budek!!! Aku bilang die bukan dei." Neji menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari Itachi.

"Hadoh, calon besan galak banget…upss!" Neji berhenti mendadak saat sosok Sasuke lewat di depannya.

"Hai Koibito-chan…sendirian aja nih," goda Neji sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lupa seketika pada kemurkaan Itachi.

"Jauh-jauh deh, mau mati di tangan aniki gue?!" Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Neji, tapi tangannya keburu ditarik.

"Matipun aku rela, asal bisa bareng Koibito-chan." Neji bersyair lancar dengan gombalnya.

"Loe aja yang mati sendirian, lepasin tangan adik guuee!!!" dan kembali adegan kejar-kejaran terjadi.

#

Tirai kembali terbuka untuk kesekian kalinya, kali ini menampilkan gambar terang yang dipenuhi api, menggambarkan betapa dahsyatnya perang _Barathayudha, p_erang yang memisahkan kebaikan dan kejahatan, perang antara Pandawa bersama para sekutunya melawan Kurawa memperebutkan tahta _Hastinapura._

Arjuna berdiri gagah di samping Srikandi, "Ingat dinda, begitu perang selesai, kita menikah." Srikandi mendengus jengkel.

"Apa yang ada di otak kanda itu hanya menikah? Kita mau perang, kanda." Arjuna mengangguk, "Kanda kan cuma ngingatin, kadang dinda lemot gitu loh." Neji mengaduh kecil saat Sasuke menginjak kakinya keras.

Saat itu, kedua pasukan dari kubu Pandawa dan Kurawa sudah saling berhadapan, pemimpin Kurawa, Duryodana yang diperankan oleh Pein maju ke depan, "Apa kalian sudah siap mati Pandawa dan sekutu-sekutu tak pentingnya?!"

Yudistira maju ke depan, "Tentu saja siap, tapi sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan selamat bergabung kembali kepada ananda Arjuna tercinta," Shikamaru mendekati Neji.

"Cerita dong gimana perjalanan kamu mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra, bersama teman bertualang itu, kanda ingin denger, pasti seru." Neji hendak menceritakan pengalaman spektakulernya, namun urung kerana bentakan panglima perang Kurawa, Bisma yang diperankan Itachi.

"Jadi perang gak nih! cepetan napa! Gue mau pulang nonton sinetron!!!" semua orang _sweat dropped._

Akhirnya, tiupan terompet tahun baru membuka perang yang akan di kenang sepanjang masa itu, kedua kubu bertarung mati-matian, terlihat Arjuna yang berlari melompati mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan, Itachi membuntuti tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Woii, jangan ngikutin gue napa? Stalker loe!!!" Neji membentak jengkel sambil terus berlari dari _uberan _Itachi, dari awal perang Itachi sudah mengincarnya, bukan sebagai Bisma yang ingin membunuh Arjuna karena tahta _Hastinapura_, tapi sebagai Itachi yang ingin membunuh Neji karena menggoda adik kecilnya.

"Sebelum darahmu berceceran, aku tak akan berhenti, diieeeee." Itachi _bercakalele_ dengan parangnya, membuat Neji _sweat dropped_, tidak menyangka Itachi menguasai tarian perang khas Maluku itu.

"Akulah lawanmu!!!" Sasuke yang tidak tahu jika ada perang dingin antara Itachi dan Neji maju ke tengah, menjalankan perannya sebagai Srikandi, kekasih Arjuna, musuh Bisma.

"Ta—tapi, kau wanita…" Itachi memandang Sasuke tak percaya, "Dan adikku, bagaimana mungkin kau memilih dia!!!" Sasuke memandang heran ke arah Itachi yang tak henti-hentinya mengatakan "Jangan khianati aku, adikku…hanya kau keluargaku istanaku."

"Pssttt… Neji, apa ini improvisasi gajhe lagi?" Sasuke berbisik, Neji yang melihat kesempatan membalas Itachi langsung mengangguk,

"Pssttt…lakukan saja seperti skrip, biar aku yang lanjutin, oke Koibito-chan." Sasuke mengangguk, pandangannya kembali terarah kepada sang kakak.

"Bisma, kematianmu sudah dekat, tak usah banyak bacot!!!"

"Ta—tapi Sasu-chan, harusnya kamu bela aku, bukan dia, aku kan ka—" ucapan Itachi terpotong akibat terikan Neji,

"Ciiiaaaatttttt!!!" dan berikutnya yang dilihat Itachi hanya gelap, pemuda itu pingsan setelah Neji menghadiahinya berbagai bogem mentah keluaran baru.

"Victory!!!" Neji mengangkat jarinya dalam bentuk V ke arah Sasuke yang _shock_ berat melihat Itachi di gebuk Neji dengan jahatnya.

"Hah, sweet revenge …" Neji melap keringat di dahinya.

"Kita menang ananda, usai sudah…" Shikamaru menepuk pundak Neji, "Ayo kita foto-foto buat kenang-kenangan." Neji mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Shikamaru, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung memandang tubuh kaku Itachi.

'Wauw, Neji hebad…bisa bikin baka aniki pingsan, syuka deh.'

(Narrator) "_Demikianlah, perang Barathayuda diakhiri dengan kemenangan para Pandawa, tak lama setelahnya, Arjuna memenuhi janjinya kepada para dewa dengan menikahi Srikandi sebagai istri yang terakhir. Dan semuanya hidup bahagia selamanya._"

Semua pemain (kecuali Itachi yang masih pingsan) berdiri rapih dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada penonton, tirai menutup untuk terakhir kalinya diiringi tepuk tangan riuh rendah.

#

Neji mendekati Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan sisa make-up dari wajahnya, "Wah, padahal dinda cantik sekali dengan riasan seperti itu." Sasuke memandang galak ke arah Neji.

"Sudah selesai pentasnya, gak usah dinda-dindaan, Hyuuga jelek!!!" Sasuke melap wajahnya yang basah, 'Yap, tinggal lepas kemben jelek ini.' Sasuke melirik ke arah Neji yang masih berada di sampingnya.

"Ngapain kamu? Aku mau ganti pakaian, hush hush…" Neji tersenyum geli.

"Sasu-chan imut deh." Tangannya terulur dan mencubit pipi Sasuke kiri-kanan, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu memekik sakit.

"Sana deh, ganggu yang lain, aku mau ganti." Sasuke berujar kesal, tangannya berusaha membuka kemben ketatnya, tapi gagal karena kaitan yang berada di belakang tak terjangkau olehnya.

"Aku bantu." Neji mendekati Sasuke yang langsung _blushin_g.

"Gg—gak usah, aku bisa sendiri." tapi sudah terlambat, karena Neji sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan membuka kaitan kembennya satu persatu.

Neji melirik pundak Sasuke yang tersingkap, kulit putihnya terlihat menggoda, dan tanpa sadar pemuda itu sudah menunduk dan menciumi kulit halus tak bernoda itu.

"Nn—Neji, stop it!" Sasuke mendorong Neji setengah hati, "Rate ni fic T tau, lagian ngapain kamu cium-cium aku?!" Neji hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Irresistible." Sasuke berbalik dengan wajah merah, secepatnya dia mengganti pakaiannya, pura-pura tidak menyadari Neji yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

'Serasa Koibito-chan lagi striptease depan aku.' Neji membiarkan khayalannya terbang tinggi.

"Duluan yah." Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Neji yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, Sasu-chan…" Neji menyusul Sasuke dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Nani?" Neji menatap Sasuke sebentar.

"Ngedate yuk." Sasuke menatap Neji dengan pandangan tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin pemuda bermata keperakan itu mengajaknya kencan seperti mengajaknya untuk kerja PR bareng?

"Jangan ngasal." Sasuke berujar ketus dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku serius, kencan ma aku…mau ya?" Neji bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan memasang wajah super serius, dan Sasuke bersumpah dia bisa mendengar lagu _Be The Man_ milik _Celine Dion_ mengalun merdu.

"Uh, setelah perlakuan kasarmu pada Itachi? Gak mau." Sasuke berbalik dengan wajah memerah, 'Neji ngajak kencan, …ehehehe.'

"Kakakmu duluan juga yang jahat." Neji membela diri, lewat sudut matanya, pemuda itu melirik Itachi yang masih tak sadarkan diri, anggota Akatsuki yang lain sedang mengipasinya, "Mau nggak?" Neji bertanya sekali lagi.

"Hm…baka aniki rencananya mau ngajak aku ke karavan besok malam," Sasuke melirik ke arah kakaknya yang masih terbaring, entah masih pingsan, tidur atau mati, "Tapi kayaknya kepalanya bakalan sakit sampai tiga hari deh," mata hitamnya kini memandang mata perak Neji, "Aku gak keberatan kamu temenin."

Neji tersenyum lebar, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melompat kegirangan, "Pasti ku jemput, tunggu kanda, dinda Sasuke."

"Hentikan memanggilku dinda!" Sasuke membuang muka, pura-pura kesal.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, dinda." Neji tertawa kecil saat Sasuke meninju pundaknya pelan.

"Apa itu artinya, kau mau jadi pacarku?" Neji bertanya sambil memandang Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hanya karena ke karavan ma aku, lantas kamu jadi pacarku? Huh, no chance!" kembali Sasuke mendengar tawa pelan Neji yang menurutnya sangat sexy itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kesempatan buat jadi pacar Sasu-chan selalu ada untukku kan?" Neji bertanya sambil senyum-senyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang merona.

"Mungkin." Sasuke menjawab pelan, keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari area aula.

'Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi nanti…kamu pasti jadi Srikandiku.' Neji berjanji, mata peraknya memperhatikan pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak mereka masih duduk di kelas dua SMP itu, 'Pasti.'

-**FIN**-

Puuaaannnnjaaaaaang buanget T__T tobat Ao, gak tau napa ni fic gak selesai-selesai ampe tiga hari, Ao hampir stop ngetiknya.

Terinspirasi karena kecintaan Ao pada epik Arjuna dan stm bareng Ai-nee, tapi jadinya malah gajhe, gomen…udah ceritanya Ao ubek2, trus nama tempatnya tertukar-tukar antara Arjuna versi India dan Indonesia pulak, Ao lupa-lupa ingat soalnyah, walau Ao ga yakin ada yang nyadar =PP *diinjek* kidding…

_Kediaman Uchiha_…

Sasuke : Woi Aicchan, Aozora, seneng kan loe, gue dah yaoi-an ma Neji…*pouts*

A2 : *narik Sasuke ke tempat tidur* Simpan marah-marahnya buat nanti pagi, udah malam, ini waktunya bobo…baiklah, dongeng sebelum tidur hari ini adalah…Cinderella.

Sasuke : Akhirnya cerita normal juga *masuk ke dalam selimut*

A2 : Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah gadis cantik bernama Sasukerella, dia di pinang oleh pangeran Neji yang tampan, dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. The end.

Sasuke : O.O"'

Jika Anda membaca sampai baris ini, artinya Anda sudah membaca 6, 000an words…Ao rasa sebuah review pendek bukan hal yang berat kan? 

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya XDDD thanks udah ngeklik story ini…

HAPPY NEJISASU DAY

26 July '09

-Aozora Hyuuga-


End file.
